Twin Trouble
by Halawen
Summary: Fitz and Jake Martin are twins and new at DeGrassi, they aren't much alike but they both like Clare Edwards. Her long time best friend Owen doesn't like the idea of her dating either one. This story is 100% A/U please read the authors notes so that you don't get 100% confused! I'm begging you to read the A/N because I changed the reality a lot!
1. A New World is Coming for You

**First this story is dedicated to my girl 76southgirl whom inspired the whole idea by commenting that she thought Jake and Fitz look like twins.**

**I own nothing but the idea because if i did own DeGrassi Owen and Fitz would still be on and it would not be spiraling down hill.**

**Important stuff to know before reading:**

**Clare is ooc in this story, she is outgoing flirty and popular, her family is not religious, and she does not wear a chastity ring. She is the middle girl in the Edwards family. Her father is Randall, her mother Margaret is deceased and older sister Darcy is not in the picture. Maya is Clare's younger sister. Spinner and Emma, Jay, Sean and Peter are fond of Clare and Maya and think of them is family. **

**Fitz and Jake are fraternal twins and their parents are Glen and Helen Martin, Helen was never married to Glen and is not Clare's mother. **

**Katie doesn't exist and neither does Tori.**

**Owen and Bianca were never bullies or mean to Adam, Owen was never homophobic.**

**Quick review of the two main families: **

**The Edwards: Father ~ Randall, Mother ~ Margaret (deceased), Darcy is the oldest; Clare is the middle child and Maya the youngest.**

**The Martins: Father ~ Glen, Mother ~ Helen, Fitz and Jake are fraternal twins.**

**The rest will be explained in this first chapter and some of this is reiterated.**

**Ch.1 A New World is Coming for You**

**(FITZ)**

"Boys you're going to be late for your first day!" Mom yells up the stairs.

I dig through one of the still unpacked boxes in my room to find my grey hoodie, so I can wear it under my Ice Hounds jacket, because Toronto is really fucking cold in January. I slip it on, put on my team jacket and slip on my shoes.

"Mark let's go, we moved here so you could be on this stupid team get your butt moving!" My dorky and dull brother calls through the door.

It's hard to believe we're twins, fraternal but we do look pretty similar, he's a bit taller and lankier and I have more freckles, he has green eyes like Dad and I have brown eyes like Mom. Most people figure out that we're brothers when we're together but very few believe that we're twins because personality wise we're nothing alike.

"Don't call me Mark, it's Fitz," I remind my brother in a growling tone as I open my bedroom door.

"Yeah whatever, let's go see this new school you dragged me to and I'm driving." Jake says.

Another thing I hate about being a twin, people always buy us one of everything or buy us two of exactly the same thing like we're the same person, and we're not. Hey don't get me wrong I was glad our grandparents bought us a car for our 16th birthday but it was a car we had to share and we hated sharing. Grabbing my backpack we go downstairs, Mom has breakfast on the table but we're running late. One thing that can't be avoided when you're a twin is doing things in a similar way. We sit down, stack our bacon on one waffle, pour maple syrup over the bacon, top it with the other waffle and eat the bacon waffle sandwich in three bites then we down our orange juice.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom," we say at the same time in the same way and kiss her cheeks.

"I'm surprised you could even taste it, you better get going don't want to be late on your first day. Fitz try not to get in trouble on your first day, this is an important opportunity for you and if your father hadn't been offered the job with contracting firm we wouldn't have moved here don't let us down." Mom says is a lecturing tone.

She's always liked Jake better; she's always kind of seen me as a disappointment just because I get in trouble on occasion. Dad favors me though so I guess it works out. At least she was kind of proud when I tried out for the Ice Hounds and beat out thousands of others to make it. Making the team means I'll be looked at by NHL recruiters and then she won't be complaining so much, maybe. I could have moved by myself and been billeted with a local family, I think I would have preferred that but Dad got offered a good job at a local construction company and Mom was afraid that another family wouldn't be able to handle me. So the whole family moved and Jake was angry that he gotten taken away from his life and his friends in Truckee. Wasn't my idea to move the whole family though, I wanted to move alone.

"Did you make sure to tell my teachers I go by Fitz? No one will get hurt so long as they don't call me Mark." I reply.

"We informed your principal and I'm sure your coach said something," Mom replies giving us money for lunch.

We go out to our car and Jake drives us to school, the radio blasting the way we like it. Jake parks and I leave him as soon as I'm out of the car going to my team who are all hanging out on a bench by the front steps.

"Hey Fitz," Dallas greets with a nod.

"Welcome to DeGrassi," Owen says.

Owen is the only one on the whole team that is from Toronto and has been going to this school for the last three and a half years so we're all relying on him to show us the ropes. The team roster was put together early in December, after try outs that spanned all of North America, we even have twins from Sweden on the team. Most of us moved right after Christmas and have been in Toronto a little over a week. Our first team practice was December 30th and we've had three since so the whole team is pretty tight already. The only other guy on the team to move with his whole family is Luke Baker, our right wing, he moved from Florida. The youngest guy on the team is Campbell Saunders; he's fifteen and moved from New Jersey. He's also like a hockey prodigy, but he's young and seems nervous about being away from his family.

"Who was the geek you rode in with?" Luke asks me.

"That's just Jake, my fraternal twin," I tell them rolling my eyes.

"You have a twin?" Bo asks looking at his twin.

They're identical and practically interchangeable they're so much alike, nothing like me and Jake.

"Yeah but we're nothing alike he's a goofy geek," I reply.

"C'mon let's go in and find our lockers before this assembly," Dallas says.

He's our team captain so he's in charge on the ice, and off the ice for the most part. We let Owen lead us in since he knows where he's going, all of us searching for the papers with our classes and locker assignments on it. Owen looks at them and directs everyone to their lockers. Dallas, Owen, Bo, Ingvar and me all have lockers close together since we're all seniors. We put in our backpacks and then follow Owen to collect the rest of the team. The principal is holding an assembly to announce us to the rest of the school so once we have everybody we follow Owen to the gym. Principal Simpson tells us to stand behind him while he talks and we can wave when we're announced by our coach. People start filing in and sitting down, Dallas, Luke and I are watching them come in to see the girls.

"You do have some hot looking chicks at this school," Luke comments eyeing a girl in a bright pink top, jeans and a leather jacket, she has dark wavy hair and big hoop earrings.

"Yeah except that one is taken, that's Bianca and she's dating one of my billet brothers." Dallas says.

"Yeah she and Drew have been dating since like fifth grade and they are two of my closest friends." Owen tells us.

"Plenty of other hot chicks here," Dallas remarks eyeing three girls that just walked in with a guy, they all sit down together.

One catches my eye; she's wearing jeans, a light blue top and a denim jacket. The light blue top brings out her amazing bright blue eyes which I can see from here. She has light brown curly hair that barely touches her shoulders, a gorgeous smile and a great body. Whoever this girl is I have to meet her. Luke and Owen also look over at the three girls; Luke seems to be drooling over one of them too.

"Who are those three?" Luke questions, nodding toward the girls and putting a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"The Indian one on the end next to the guy is Alli, she's sitting next to her boyfriend Dave. The blonde is Jenna, she's single so have at it, the one in the center is off limits," Owen tells us changing his tone and tightening his jaw, the one in the center is the blue eyed girl that I have to meet. "And just so we're clear see the blonde with glasses in the back row she's off limits too." Owen states.

The blonde he's referring to is sitting between two guys and she's too young for us anyway, at least too young for my taste.

"You got two girlfriends Owen? Or should I say three didn't you say you were dating that model?" Dallas snickers.

"I am and she's my only girlfriend, those two are sisters and I've known them forever, since I was four, our families are close and they are like little sisters to me. The husky boy sitting in the back row next to Maya is Tristan, my younger gay brother. Anyone that has a problem with him being gay can take it up with me and if I find out anyone pestered him I will knock out all your teeth." Owen informs us.

Luke holds up his hands to say he won't do anything and I'm too busy watching the beautiful blue eyed girl with the light brown curls to respond.

"Hey one of my billet brothers is trans so I'm cool," Dallas says.

"Yeah I know, Adam is also one of my close friends and anyone that gives him grief will have to deal with me and Drew." Owen informs us and anyone else close enough to listen.

Gotta give the guy respect for being so protective but I have to meet this girl that's like a sister to him. I'm sure she can make her own decision about who to date and who not to and if it comes to it I'm pretty sure I can take Owen in a fight. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.

**(CLARE)**

"I wonder when we're going to meet Owen's team?" Maya queries as I pull into the school parking lot and park.

"At the assembly we're required to attend," I reply to my younger sister as we get out and grab our backpacks.

"We're not going to meet them though they're just getting announced to the school." She argues.

"Well he said one was in grade nine and most of them are in grade eleven so I guess we'll meet them in class. I would say he'd introduce us to them but knowing Owen he'll try to keep them all far away from us." I comment rolling my eyes.

I loved my best friend and most of the time appreciated how very protective he was of my sister and I, except when it came to us and guys. He was worse than our dad when it came to approving of the guys we dated, which is why I usually kept my dates a secret from him until after the fact. He'd been known to scare guys so bad before they went out with me that they would hardly look at me on the date let alone do something like hold my hand or even kiss me goodnight. Our mom was pregnant with Maya when she met Owen's mom who was pregnant with Tris, they were born a month apart and our families have been close ever since. I grew up with Owen, he was a year older than me but we were best friends and he's like an older brother to me at this point. When our mom died almost four years ago, having succumb to her MS, Maya and I stayed at the Milligan house while she was in the hospital and his parents helped Dad arrange the funeral and everything. Our older sister Darcy took off after the funeral so it was just me, Dad and Maya now but we had the Milligan's and some of Darcy's friends that were also kind of like brothers to us. Dad's job forced him to travel a lot and so we would either stay at the Milligan's or one of other surrogate brothers would stay at the house with us. In fact that was happening this week, Dad was in Spain so Spinner and his wife Emma were staying at the house with us.

"He doesn't have to keep them away from me I have a boyfriend but I'm sure he'll do his best to scare them away from you." Maya grins and I shake my head. "Speaking of my boyfriend there he is with Tris, see you later sis." Maya waves running off to kiss her boyfriend Zig.

I wave to Zig and Tris before going inside to my locker. I'm just opening my locker when Alli and Jenna go to their lockers which are near mine. I don't get along with girls typically but Alli, Jenna and I are pretty close.

"Did you see the hockey guys, there are some real hotties. Has Owen introduced you to any of them yet Clare? Have you met the one billeted with the Torres family?" Jenna asks me.

"No and no but Owen says most of them are in our grade so we'll meet them," I reply putting my backpack in my locker.

"Hey girls, hi Baby," Dave greets his girlfriend with a kiss. "Shall we go to the assembly?" Dave asks.

Jenna and I shrug and follow them to the gym; we sit down in the middle, and look at the stage. I see Owen and smile and he grins at me, I scan the hockey players real fast and see lots of potential in the team, dating potential that is.

"Don't let Owen see you ogling the hockey boys," Bianca says from behind me.

Bianca is my best girl friend, she's been dating Drew for what seems like forever and he's also one of my closest friends. Drew is the older brother of my other best friend Adam. Adam and I are in the same grade and have been best friends since fifth grade, the five of us are inseparable and since my little sister and Owen's little brother are also best friends they are often hanging out with us along with her boyfriend.

"Owen can't keep me from dating them," I reply.

"Sure he can, it's what he does and we help," Drew snickers sitting down next to Bianca and kissing his girlfriend.

"It's only because you attract the bad boys," Adam says sitting down next to his brother. "Although Zig is Maya's first boyfriend and it took him two months of proving himself to Owen before he finally gave in and let them go on a date." Adam remarks.

"Which is precisely why I never tell any of you I'm going on a date until after I've gone on the date, that way Owen can't find out about it," I respond.

"Isn't your dad gone? Who's staying at the house this time?" Bianca asks.

"Spin and Em, she won't say anything if I go on a date but Spin will call Owen." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah he followed Zig and Maya on their first four dates and that was after he approved of Zig." Adam laughs.

"Well to be fair he has reason to be protective," Jenna chimes in.

Principal Simpson calls the assembly to attention and we stop talking. Simpson introduces the Ice Hounds coach and talks about the team and what it means for the school. Then each player is introduced with their number and a picture of them on the screen behind them. Adam and Drew cheer for the team captain Mike Dallas, he's being billeted with them. All of us, and most of the school, cheer loudest for Owen because he's the only one on the team that is from the school.

"Hey we should throw a party tonight; Mom and Dad are in Kingston." Adam says when the assembly is over and we're walking out.

"Yes party! You in Clare, you three in?" Drew asks.

"Definitely," Dave says for him, Alli and Jenna.

"I'm in Spin and Em will have no problem with Maya and me going to your house and I can scope out the hockey team up close." I grin.

Bianca laughs while Adam and Drew shake their heads, after a little discussion the party is set for five at their house. Adam starts spreading the word and I walk off to my locker. Turning a corner I collide with a tall, with a muscular but thin body, I start to stumble back and he catches me around the waist.

"Sorry my bad I was trying to read this map," the boy apologizes.

He has dark green eyes and a charming smile, he's got a sort of boyish handsomeness and as I've never seen before must be new, but he's not on the hockey team because I didn't see him at the assembly.

"That's okay what were you trying to find?" I ask him.

"Uh Mr. Perino's history class, I'm Jake by the way we just moved here cause my brother made the hockey team." Jake tells me rolling his eyes, not a hockey fan I guess.

"I'm Clare, come on I'll show you to Mr. Perino's class." I smile and then look at his hands still holding my waist. He takes notice of the fact that his hands are still on my waist and lets go with a sheepish grin. I turn and Jake follows me down the hall. "Here you go Perino's history class," I tell him motioning into the class.

"Thanks, say since I'm new here and you know your way around you think you could show me around at break?" Jake questions hopefully.

"Sure I'll meet you back here at the bell." I grin and walk off to English.

Miss Dawes welcomes us all back from winter break and the rest of class goes by pretty fast.

"Shall we go to the garden for break?" Eli asks me and Adam when class is over.

Eli and I dated for about a month last year but we decided we were better as friends, or he was too afraid of Owen, Sean, Spinner, Jay and Peter, I'm not really sure. He kinda started avoiding me after they all found out he wasn't a virgin and the four of them had a little "talk" with him. After we broke up mutually we became good friends but he still calls me Blue Eyes like he did when we were dating.

"Got a date Blue Eyes? Does Owen know?" Eli teases.

"It's not a date Eli, I'm showing one of the new kids around the school and no he's not on the team his brother is." I inform them.

I wave to them and walk back to Perino's class where Jake is waiting, I spend the whole fifteen minute break giving him a tour of the school.

"Hey sis," Maya calls as I'm showing Jake the memorial garden.

"Jake this is my little sister Maya, her boyfriend Zig and their best friend Tris. Jake's brother is on the Ice Hounds." I introduce everyone.

"Hey nice to meet you," Maya smiles politely at Jake, Tris and Zig nod to him then Maya looks at me. "Did you hear about Adam and Drew's party tonight?" She asks me.

"Yeah I was there when they planned it," I reply.

"Spin and Em will let us go right?" Maya asks.

"Of course they will it's at Adam and Drew's house," I assure her as the bell rings.

"Think you can show me to Miss Cosnell's Civics class?" Jake questions and Maya gives me a smile.

"Yep this way," I say waving to my sister and the guys.

"So you want to show me around the town, tomorrow night? Since the party's tonight," Jake proposes.

"I'd be happy to, it's a date," I grin and walk off for gym.

I'm not all that fond of gym but it goes by pretty quickly and then Jenna, Alli and I walk to Biology.

"Hi Jenna are these your friends? Hi I'm Becky Baker and this is my brother Luke he's on the hockey team so we moved here. Jenna's in my math class," says a very hyper and happy girl with long, straight dark blonde hair.

"Hey Becky this Alli and Clare," Jenna tells her but she's smiling at Becky's brother.

Jenna sits next to Luke and Adam comes in smiling at Becky and taking his usual seat next to me.

"You want to eat at the Dot?" Adam asks when Biology is out.

"Yeah sure," I shrug.

We deposit our backpacks in our lockers and start walking out of school. I see Owen walking toward us with Drew, Bianca and Dallas.

"I'll pick you guys up for the party tonight, right after practice; you guys can get ready at my house with Tris and Zig." Owen informs me.

I smile and walk out of the school with Adam, we start walking toward the Dot when I see Maya, Tris, Zig and Campbell walking toward us. Campbell is the youngest member of our new hockey team.

"Hey Sis, don't eat at the Dot Johnny's there. This is Cam, he's in most of our classes we're going to eat in the memorial garden wanna come?" Maya asks.

"Uh sure, hi Cam it's nice to meet you I'm Clare and this is Adam." I smile at the younger boy.

"Hi," Cam smiles.

They walk ahead of us and I notice how Cam keeps glancing at my sister, I can tell he's got a crush on her. Adam elbows me and nods toward them, he notices too, so does Zig because he's glaring at Cam just a little. The six of us go into the memorial garden and then realize we have no food.

"We're on it, we'll pick some up from the caf," Adam says linking his arm through mine and pulling me toward the caf. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Johnny?" Adam inquires as we enter the caf.

Johnny DiMarco was a senior when I was in grade nine, I started grade nine just a few weeks after my mom died and I wasn't in a good place. Alli did like Johnny but her very strict parents wouldn't let her date so young, in rebellion Alli dated a guy from Bardell behind her parents back and forgot her crush on Johnny. When she stopped flirting with him I started, unbeknownst to most of my friends and when Owen did find out we were dating he went ballistic. After Johnny stood up to Owen, Sean, Spinner and Jay he earned the right to date me, despite our age difference.

"You know what happened I decided he was too old for me," I insist.

"So you say but you didn't think he was too old when you started flirting with him or going out with him without telling anyone." Adam chides.

"Let's just get some lunch," I respond pulling Adam's sleeve to get in line for lunch.

**(OWEN)**

"See you guys at the party," I wave to my teammates when we leave the locker room after practice.

I drive to my house and find everyone in the living room except Clare. Zig is wearing what he wore to school not surprisingly. Tris changed into darker jeans and a nicer shirt, Maya is wearing black skinny jeans and a red top with black sneakers. I tell them I'm going to change and then we'll go. I walk back toward my room just as Clare is coming out of the washroom. She is wearing a black coat over a black and white striped sleeveless top and black jeans with heels. Her clothes are accentuating her curves and showing off her breasts.

"No!" I tell her flatly.

"Owen this is what I'm wearing and I know you're not going to spend the whole party frightening the boys away because you'll be socializing with your team. Now will you change so we can go?" She requests and kisses my cheek.

She walks off to the living room and I know I'm going to have to remind a lot of guys she's off limits tonight. It's a good thing Maya has a boyfriend and is younger than most of the guys on the team or I'd be doing it twice as much. I change quickly to black jeans, a blue t-shirt and put my Ice Hounds jacket back on. We say goodbye to Mom and the five of us get in my car, Maya in the back between Zig and Tris, Clare shotgun and me driving of course. I stop to get soda on the way because I told Dallas I would and then we head to the Torres house. Some of the team is already here including Luke and his sister Becky, who is currently flirting with Adam. Maya, Tris and Zig sit by the fireplace after they all get sodas and a bowl of chips to snack on. Clare leaves me to go talk to Eli, I am glad we scared him out of dating her but he's not such a bad guy, and I join Dallas, the Swedish twins, Luke, Drew and Bianca.

"So when are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours Owen? I still say you're lying, no way a model that's four years older than you is dating you." Baker comments.

"No it's true he's dating Mia Jones, they've known each other a while. He's really good with her daughter and that's kind of how they started. Plus he was there for Mia after Peter started doing drugs and Mia dumped his ass." Bianca says in my defense.

"She's coming home tomorrow, you all can meet her then she's coming to have lunch with me at the Dot." I reply.

"Dating a chick with a kid, man you're brave." Dallas shakes his head.

"Man you don't know anything I love Mia and Izzy is great." I tell him.

"Well at least you know she puts out," Baker remarks and I smack him upside the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The loud yelling of our youngest teammate gets everyone's attention and we look over.

"YOU'RE HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND THAT'S MY PROBLEM!" Zig hollers back and pushes Cam.

"Zig!" Maya admonishes.

"We better break this up," Dallas remarks hitting me lightly on the chest as he walks past me.

We walk over, I grab Zig by the shoulders, Dallas does the same to Cam and I look at Tris and Maya.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Cam came over and said hi, we were talking and then Cam asked me to dance so Zig hit him." Maya says.

"Zig not cool man," I scold him.

"She's my girlfriend and he was hitting on her!" Zig responds.

"You don't own her she can dance with other people if she wants!" Cam snarls back.

"Okay break it up you two, Cam go hang out with the team and find some puck bunny to hit on." Dallas tells him taking Cam away.

"Zig maybe you should dance with your girlfriend," I recommend and Zig nods holding his hand out to Maya so I let go of his shoulders. "And Zig if you try to control who Maya socializes with again I'll break your face." I tell him. He looks scared and nods while Maya shakes her head and my brother hits my arm. "What?" I question.

"You control who she socializes with all the time! Not to mention me and Clare!" Tris admonishes.

"Yeah so, it's okay if I do it I'm looking out for the three of you. Speaking of Clare she's not talking to Eli anymore where'd she go?" I inquire looking around the party when I see Eli talking to Imogen and Fiona.

"She was talking to some new guy that's not on the team," Tris shrugs.

I look around but don't see her down here, which either means she wandered upstairs or outside. I'll start outside, if she's upstairs with somebody then I'm going to kill them. Adam is outside with Becky and Clare is on a bench with Fitz's brother whose name escapes me right now.

"Are you cold?" He asks her getting ready to put his arm around her.

I rush over taking her arm and pulling her off the bench. "No she's fine because she's coming back inside." I tell him.

"Jake this is Owen my long time best friend who has an overdeveloped sense of chivalry." Clare says sardonically and I glower at her.

"It's uh nice to meet you," Jake says sizing me up.

"Yeah you too, hands off and just to be clear if you see a skinny young blonde with glasses hands off her too." I tell him.

"Owen can't you ever be nice to the guys I flirt with?" She questions rolling her eyes as I drag her inside.

"No, I have to know what they're made of and that they're worthy to date you. Why do you think I give them all such a hard time?" I ask her.

"Because you don't really think anyone is good enough to date me or Maya! And I'm betting if Tris ever gets a crush on an attainable guy you won't think anyone is good enough to date him either." She responds.

"Yeah pretty much," I nod and she shakes her head.

"You know I love you but you're impossible. You're worse than Peter, Sean, Jay and Spin. Go mingle with your team I'm going to eat." She tells me so I let go of her arm.

"If you're that picky about who she dates why didn't you date her?" Dallas asks appearing next to me suddenly.

"I did for like a week about three summers ago, it was just too weird she's been my best friend forever. We kept forgetting that we were a couple, when we knew we were never ever going to be romantically involved we became like siblings, my whole family thinks of her and her younger sister as one of us. Their dad kinda does too and if anything ever happens to him they'll be adopted by my parents." I inform Dallas.

Drew and Bianca have disappeared up to his room, to I'm sure do naughty things to each other. Adam is still flirting with Becky and Luke is now flirting with Jenna. Dallas finds a puck bunny to flirt with and I start talking to K.C. while leaning against one of the support pillars that are in the Torres basement. We're talking about how we spent winter break when I hear Fitz's voice and then Clare's giggle so I stop to listen.

"Hey beautiful girl with the sexy eyes and angel lips, wanna a drink?" He offers and that's when Clare giggles.

"Thanks, I'm Clare," she responds and now K.C.'s listening too because he knows how protective I am of my best friend.

"Everyone calls me Fitz," he tells her.

"What's that short for?" She asks.

"Fitzgerald, it's my middle name 'cause it was my dad's mom's maiden name." He replies and I don't like the flirty tone he's using with her.

"What's your first name then?" She questions.

"Mark but I hate it so I make everyone call me Fitz." He tells her.

"I bet I get to call you Mark," she responds in a coquettish voice that purrs.

"No one calls me Mark, not even my paren…" he stops talking and I hear the distinct sounds of kissing so I peak around.

She's leaning him against the arm of the sofa and kissing him hard, their mouths open and eyes closed. His hand goes behind her head and when she pulls away she tugs at his lower lip.

"Nice lips Mark," she giggles salaciously.

My fists clench and I turn to hit him, I did warn him to stay away. He's just grinning at her like a horny idiot and I'm about to punch the grin right off his face.

"What are you doing?" K.C. questions grabbing my shoulder.

"Fitz looks hungry I'm going to feed him a knuckle sandwich!" I respond.

"Last time you punched out a guy for flirting with her she didn't talk to you for a week." K.C. reminds me.

He has a point and I don't want to make a scene at the party, I relax just enough to unclench my fists. I start walking for the stairs and as I pass the sofa let out a long low whistle that gets high at the end, it's a signal the four of use.

"Excuse me Mark I'm betting that's for me," Clare says and follows me up to the kitchen. "Yes?" She questions crossing her arms.

"You kissed him and you're flirting, you were already flirting with that other one tonight!" I exclaim throwing my arms up and almost knocking over a vase that Audra has on the kitchen counter.

"I'm allowed to flirt Owen, I'm allowed to date. I know you're protective but you can't scare away every guy." She shoots back in annoyed voice.

"They're twins Clare," I inform her.

The annoyed scowl on her face turns to a wickedly pleased smile and her eyes glint. "Twins huh? Double my pleasure!"

**I will try and update between Dec 20th and Jan 4th when I take a break from my regularly updated stories because of family visiting. **


	2. How Can I Resist You

**Did you all miss me lol? Go read my collection of shorts that is fluff and smut also enjoy this chapter of Twin Trouble!**

**Ch. 2 How Can I Resist You**

**(CLARE)**

I leave Owen and go back to the basement; Fitz is right where I left him. I sashay over and mount his lap, facing him with my hands on his shoulders. Fitz cocks an eyebrow at me but also gives me a carnal smile, his hands placing themselves on my lower back and I run my fingers through his short spiky hair.

"I hear you're a twin, you know I'm showing your brother around tomorrow, you should join us." I tell Fitz.

His face changes, his eyes narrow, his mouth becomes hard and I can hear him growling through his chest.

"I don't like sharing especially with my dopey brother," he grumbles but his hands tighten on me. "I'm definitely not sharing you with him!"

"I think I can handle both of you at once," I grin.

Before he can argue I grip the back of his hair and tip his head to give him a passionate and salacious kiss while I grind on his lap, just enough to make sure he's hard. It works of course and when I pull away he's sort of smiling but looks a little lost in his head like he's fantasizing something else which is perfect!

"I'm still not sharing you with my brother, anyway I got practice tomorrow but you could show me around some other time. We have morning practice on Wednesday so I'll be free in the afternoon." He says.

"Sure, I'll show you around Wednesday then," I smile.

"How about lunch tomorrow, I never did get to see the Dot," he says.

"You know it really is better to see it at night, less crowded, want to go now?" I suggest.

"Won't Owen get mad if you're suddenly gone? He's glaring at me right now," Fitz remarks and I look over my shoulder to see Owen watching us carefully.

"Don't worry about Owen; his bark is worse than his bite. So are we going or not?" I inquire.

"Yeah I'll grab my coat and we can take my car, I'm sure my brother can find his way home." Fitz replies with an impish yet satisfied grin.

"I'll meet you outside," I smile getting off his lap so he can get up.

When Fitz nears the stairs Owen follows him, to threaten him I'm sure but Fitz looks like he can handle Owen. I scan the room for one of my friends to make sure they tell Owen I'm leaving so he doesn't stop me. Seeing Drew and Bianca I walk over to them, they were dancing but look over at me when I approach.

"Tell Owen Fitz is taking me home will you? I know he'll be sure that Maya gets home." I request.

"Be safe," Bianca grins.

"I'll tell him but I'm not going to stop him from going after you or killing Fitz if he tries anything." Drew replies.

"You worry too much Drew, Fitz won't try anything that I can't handle," I retort in a snarky tone.

"He's a teenage guy Clare, all we think about is sex." Drew says.

"It's not like I've never done that before either," I grin and walk away quickly.

"WAIT WHEN DID YOU…"Drew starts yelling but then is stopped presumably by Bianca.

Previous to this only Bianca and Maya were aware of the fact that I wasn't a virgin. They found out right away and had kept the secret but it's been long enough that I didn't mind Drew finding out and he'll probably tell Adam which is fine. Speaking of Adam I smile at him before I leave, he's flirting with Becky Baker; I hope she's nice Adam deserves a good girlfriend. When I get outside Fitz is leaning against his car waiting for me; he looks slightly leery so I'm sure that Owen talked to him. When I approach the car however he opens the car door for me so I can get in. He's quite the gentleman for being a jock, not that I've ever dated a jock before aside from Owen and well that hardly counts.

"So I know Owen's like a brother to you but he seems awfully protective for just thinking of you like a sister." Fitz remarks after a couple minutes of silence.

"It's just that we've known each other forever. When my mom was pregnant with Maya and his mom was pregnant with Tris they passed each other on the street, stopped and turned around and started talking about being pregnant. They were due only a few weeks apart and they became best friends. Our families hung out a lot and became very close. I was three and Owen was four at the time and he was protective even then, it's just who he is. We tried dating once, it was just kind of weird, and we sort of forgot we were dating because nothing really changed. We already hugged; he already walked the halls with his arm around me and scared off the other guys." I inform Fitz, we've reached the Dot but he simply parks and we don't get out yet because I have more to say. "When my mom died a few years ago Maya and I practically lived at the Milligan house. Our older sister Darcy was still around then, she took off right after the funeral though, she'd just turned 17 so there wasn't much we could do. We get an e-mail or post card from her about twice a year but that's it. Owen's parents helped my dad plan the funeral, took care of us and did everything they could to help out. Owen was already protective of us but when Mom died he became even more so. Our dad is great and he does the best he can but his job requires him to travel a lot and he works really hard to make sure that Maya and I have a good life. He can't always be on top of who we date and that sort of thing, of course Owen has always been on top of it. He and I are like siblings and he's just as protective of Maya it's just that he can be a little mistrustful and overzealous when it comes to making sure that we're safe. It takes a lot to convince Owen that a guy is good enough to date us and if Tris ever gets a boyfriend Owen will be the same with him."

"I'm sorry your mom died, that must have been really hard when you were so young." Fitz says in a sweet voice brushing his fingers over my cheek.

"She had MS, it got worse after Maya was born, and we knew it was only a matter of time but I still wasn't prepared for it. Darcy seemed to be the most pulled together of all of us; she did most of the notifying and helping Dad around the house. Maybe that's why she took off after, maybe that was her way of breaking down. Maya and I knew Mom was going into the hospital and they put her on a respirator, that's when we went to the Milligan house. Both of us did nothing but cry for two days straight and then when we found out Mom had actually passed away we didn't cry at first. Not sure about Maya but I was just kind of numb. Like Dad and everyone had been preparing us that she was going to die and we'd said our goodbyes to her when she was first admitted to the hospital but when it happened it just seemed so unreal."

Talking about it and thinking about it has me near tears, thinking about my mom and losing her when I was just thirteen I start to feel that pain all over again. Fitz brushes a curl behind my ear and gently kisses the corner of my eye where a tear is trying to slip out.

"Come on I'll buy you something chocolate," he tells me with a soft grin that I know is meant to make me feel better.

I smile back, I hadn't meant to bring down the mood so much by talking about Mom's death but it's hard to explain Owen's overzealous protectiveness without explaining about my mom. We get out of the car and walk across the street to café; there are a few students here and even a couple of adults. Peter is working and smiles when we walk in, well smiles at me and gives Fitz a cautious look.

"Hi Peter this is Fitz, he's on the team with Owen as you can tell," I remark motioning to Fitz's team jacket.

"Hey," Peter nods.

"I thought being new in town he ought to know the most popular hangout for DeGrassi students." I say to Peter and then turn to Fitz. "There's a teen club upstairs that's open Friday and Saturday nights and occasionally hosts a DeGrassi event."

We place our order with Peter and then sit down at a table in the corner so we can talk.

"So do you stay with Owen and his family when your dad has to travel?" Fitz inquires after sipping at his coffee.

"No Peter or one of our other adoptive brothers stays at the house with us," I remark before taking a sip of my drink.

Fitz opens his mouth but closes it again when Peter brings over the dessert we ordered. Peter gives him a look and walks back behind the counter, I giggle internally at this exchange.

"So I have more guys that are like older brothers to worry about?" Fitz asks.

"Peter dated our oldest sister Darcy, so did Spinner, Jay and Sean are good friends with Spinner and Owen. After Darcy took off they became even closer to us and when Dad has to go out of town one of them stays at the house. This week Spinner and his wife Emma are staying with us. Don't worry they'll be a lot easier on you than Owen, well Jay and Sean might be a little hard on you. Just remember the trick with all of them is to stand up to them," I instruct Fitz.

He grins at me and takes another sip of his coffee, I take a bite of my brownie since while I was talking he scarfed down nearly his whole piece of pie. When Johnny sits at the table and grins at me I'm tempted to spit my bite of brownie in his face.

"Well don't you look cozy," Johnny comments with a slimy smile, placing his hand on mine and I yank it away.

"Who the hell are you?!" Fitz questions with a tight jaw and a growling tone.

"Clare's boyfriend," Johnny says putting an arm around me.

"Ex-boyfriend Johnny we haven't dated in three years, come on there are other places I can show you." I tell Fitz standing up.

"Oh come on Clare don't tell me you're leaving me for this loser," Johnny remarks.

"Go to hell Johnny and leave me alone!" I spit at him.

"You…"

Whatever Johnny was going to say he doesn't finish as Fitz grabs his shoulder and whirls him around.

"She said leave her alone!" Fitz growls so loudly that he's nearly yelling.

Fitz pulls back his fist letting go of such an explosive punch on Johnny's face that he falls back on a table sending the contents scattering! I gasp slightly putting my hands to my mouth as the rest of the café gapes at us.

**(MAYA)**

I hear our whistle, the one the four of us use to get each other's attention, and I look to the source of the whistle to see that it's Owen. He's got his eyes narrowed on Clare, who seems to be flirting with an Ice Hound, so I know the whistle is not for me.

"What did Clare do?" Zig asks when he sees her follow Owen upstairs.

"She was flirting with a hockey player," I reply and Zig shakes his head.

"You want to dance?" Zig asks.

I nod and we go to the corner of the basement where a few people are dancing including Drew and Bianca. We dance through a couple of songs, I see Clare come back downstairs and sit on Fitz's lap, then Owen comes down and watches them closely.

"I'm hungry," I remark after the next song.

Zig puts his arm around me and we walk to the kitchen to grab some food. I make a plate, as does Zig and we sit on the sofa, where I realize my sister was sitting a minute ago with Fitz. I look around but see neither her nor Fitz anywhere.

"Who are you looking for?" Zig asks and I swear he sounds almost jealous but I have no idea why.

"Clare," I respond.

Zig relaxes and looks around too. "Hey Tris you seen Clare?" Zig calls to him and he shrugs.

"She went to the Dot with Fitz, he'll get her home and if he touches her I'll break his fingers." Owen replies and I roll my eyes.

"I'm going outside it's getting hot in here," I tell Zig after we eat.

"I'll meet you out there I'm going to use the washroom," Zig tells me and I nod.

We both stand up, Zig goes to use the upstairs washroom and I walk out through the sliding glass door. The Torres' have a big back yard, a patio extends through most of it, there's a bench and a lawn. There are several other kids in the yard and all the lights are on. I take a seat on the steps that lead up to the kitchen door. I'm only sitting for a couple of seconds before Cam sits next to me.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cam questions.

"Inside he had to use the washroom," I reply.

"So uh Owen's like an older brother to you?" He asks.

"Yeah to me and my sister, he's also one of our closest friends. The four of us, me, my sister Clare, Owen and Tris are all best friends. Our families are really close; our dad's are even best friends." I tell him.

"He's very protective for being a good friend," Cam remarks.

"I know and it can get annoying but he's protective of us for a reason. Before Zig could even ask me out he had to be approved by Owen, my dad and our other adoptive brothers Sean, Jay, Peter and Spinner." I inform Cam with a smile because I know he likes me and he'll need this information if he plans on asking me out, of course I'm already taken.

"Then I guess I'll have to meet all of them so I can properly impress all of them." Cam grins, kisses my cheek and walks off.

He didn't ask about my mom and that's good because I didn't want to talk about her. I really like Zig but I do find that I'm attracted to Cam, which presents a problem. Maybe I should talk to Tris about it, so long as he doesn't tell Owen. Zig comes out, sits next to me and puts his arm around me. We sit star gazing, talking and occasionally kissing until I hear our whistle again.

"That means Owen's looking for you and it's time to go home," Zig remarks standing up and pulling me with him.

We go to the basement door, Owen and Tris are coming out from inside.

"Got to get you three home by curfew," Owen says.

We say goodbye to the Torres brothers and Bianca then go to Owen's car and he starts driving to Zig's. I'm in the back with Zig and we hold hands until we're at his apartment, then he kisses me goodnight and says goodbye to Tris and Owen. Next Owen takes me home, Tris says goodnight to me and stays in the car but Owen gets out and walks me inside, which he usually does but I think tonight he's also checking to see if Clare is home yet. Owen has a key to our place so he unlocks the door and we go in, Spin and Em are on the sofa watching TV and they look over at us.

"Where's Clare?" Spinner questions.

"She took Fitz to the Dot; he swore to get her home by curfew which means they have two minutes." Owen says looking at his watch.

The front door opens and we all look over at it but it's not Clare it's Tris.

"Clare's talking to Fitz in his car." He informs us.

"You and Tris better get home, we'll keep an eye on her," Emma insists pushing Owen toward the door.

I say goodbye to Owen and Tris, goodnight to Spin and Emma and go up to my room thinking about Cam.

**(FITZ)**

I punch this asshole that was bugging Clare and he hits a table, he springs up and has his fist curled to hit me but Peter gets between us. Too bad I was looking forward to kicking this guy's ass and showing off for Clare.

"Johnny leave her alone you two broke up a long time ago," Peter tells Johnny grabbing his shirt. Go clean up in the washroom," Peter tells Johnny shoving him toward the back and I'm assuming the washrooms.

"Thanks Peter sorry about the mess," Clare apologizes and she seems slightly shaken.

Considering that she's best friends with Owen, and he told us some stories, I'd think she was used to fighting.

"Don't worry about it; can I trust you to get her home safe?" Peter asks me with a stern tone while giving me a look that clearly says if I don't get her home safe I will be a dead man.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her," I assure him while draping an arm lightly across her shoulders in a show of protectiveness.

She kisses Peter's cheek and we go back out to my car, I open her door for her and she tells me how to get to her house. I park across the street; it's fairly dark since the street light over here is out.

"Thanks for bringing me home, I should probably get inside." Clare says with her fingers on the door handle but I reach over and stop her, gently taking her hand.

"Wait, are you okay? What's with that guy?" I ask her.

"We dated three years ago but only for a few months. He…it kinda ended badly and…" she pauses biting her lip, whatever happened she's very hesitant to tell me.

"Did he hurt you?" I question.

"No, I mean he didn't hit me or anything let's just leave it at being a bad breakup," she requests as I see headlights pull into her driveway.

Owen gets out of the car with Clare's sister and walks inside, Clare doesn't even look over.

"He seems a little old for you, I'm surprised Owen or your other brothers let you go out with him." I remark considering the hard time Owen's been giving me and the looks I was getting from Peter.

"He is, he was 18 and a senior when we started dating," she tells me with a regretful sounding sigh and she becomes interested in her nails. "We started dating in secret and Owen lost it when he found out but Johnny stood up to him as well as the others and gained their respect. Owen still kept a close eye on him for a month or so."

"Speaking of Owen," I remark nodding out the window at Owen who is walking toward us.

She looks over her shoulder and opens the door before he reaches it. "We were just talking," she tells him.

"Then why do you look upset?" Owen questions her.

"Johnny was at the Dot," she replies and then looks back at me, "thanks for bringing me home Mark, see you tomorrow."

She kisses my cheek and gets out of my car, taking Owen by the hand and pulling him away from the car back toward her house. I watch until they're inside then start the car and drive home.

"Do my eyes deceive me? You're home before curfew?!" My mom exclaims with a huge gasp when I walk in the door.

I shoot her a look and go up to my room. I'm not tired but I can't get Clare off my mind. Knowing my dopey brother will get home just before curfew because he always does I go take a shower right before he gets in so that he can't get in the washroom. Thinking about Clare on my lap gets me horny and I'm masturbating in the shower right when Jake gets home and starts pounding on the door.

"Hurry up Fitz I need the washroom," he calls.

"Hold your fucking horses I'm taking a shower," I yell back but his interruption ruined my fantasy and I'm not hard anymore.

I still take my time washing up though and come out with a towel wrapped around my waist.

"It's about time," Jake gripes.

"Have to be sure I smell nice for Clare tomorrow," I grin triumphantly.

"She's showing me around tomorrow while you're at practice, don't worry I'll be sure and tell her how much of an ass you are." Jake smirks.

"She's already kissed me, she's just showing you around. Besides I'm on the team with Owen and I've met one of her older brothers. If you want to date her you have to get past them and I don't think they approve of pussy punks." I spit at my twin lacing my words with venom.

"I bet I have better luck impressing them, I doubt they want her dating a juvenile delinquent jerk!" Jake spits back.

I narrow my eyes and lunge at him knocking him to the floor; he gets his leg behind mine and gets the upper hand just as Mom and Dad run upstairs.

"Fitz stop it!" Mom admonishes.

"Alright boys that's enough," Dad says hauling Jake off me, when Jake gets up it pulls at my towel and it comes off a bit. Jake starts laughing and I glower at him as I fix my towel and stand up. "What are you two fighting about now?" Dad questions but he's still holding Jake.

"Fitz is trying to steal my girlfriend!" Jake snaps.

"She isn't your girlfriend," I remind him.

"She will be," he replies.

"Not if I get to her first," I counter.

"Alright enough, you can both ask her out and let the girl decide." Dad says.

"I was going to offer that we have a party this weekend to get to know our neighbors and your school mates but if you two are going to be fighting then I don't think a party is a good idea." Mom remarks shaking her head at me like I started the fight, she always thinks I started the fight.

"No let us have a party; I can invite the team and Clare." I grin.

"No I'm asking Clare," Jake barks at me.

"If we have a party you two have to help us set up and clean up and no fighting over the girl at the party." Dad tells us sternly.

"Yes sir," Jake says but I only nod.

"Fine you should both get ready for bed you have school in the morning," Mom reminds us.

Jake goes into the washroom and I go into my room, closing the door just as I hear Mom and Dad going downstairs. My only thought as I start getting ready for bed is that I better get to Clare first tomorrow.

**(MAYA)**

When I hear Owen's voice at the bottom of the stairs again I peek out of my rom. Tris isn't with him so he must have gone to the car but Clare is with Owen. She hangs her purse on the rack and I notice she's missing her coat.

"Owen it's fine Johnny was bugging me and Fitz told him to leave me alone and punched him. Peter was there he saw it all you can ask him, Fitz didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done." Clare points.

"So where's your coat?" He asks.

"I think I left it at Adam's, he'll bring it tomorrow, will you go get Tris home, Maya and I are both home safe." She asserts kissing Owen's cheek.

He looks like he has more to say but hugs her, calls goodnight to the rest of us and goes out the door.

"Everything okay?" Emma asks.

"Johnny bugging you again?" Spinner inquires.

"He's been hanging around the Dot today, it's fine," Clare shrugs trying to play it off but I know she's bothered. "I'm going to bed goodnight," she says to Spin and Emma and comes up the stairs.

She sees me and smiles before going into her room but I follow her, closing her bedroom door behind me and turning on music so we can talk. Only Bianca and I know what happened between Clare and Johnny and she swore us to secrecy and we've kept it this whole time.

"Why don't you just tell Owen why you and Johnny really broke up and let Owen kick Johnny's ass, with some help from the brothers of course?" I query.

Clare was rifling through her dresser but she stops and sinks down on the bed, I sit next to her.

"Because it was three years ago," she replies quietly.

"And you think that will make Owen and our brothers any less angry?" I ask confused.

"No probably angrier, Owen will be furious not just at what happened but that I kept it from him. Besides hiding that Johnny and I were dating for a while that's the only secret I've ever kept from Owen. I sort of told Drew tonight, I mean I told him in not so many words that I'm no longer a virgin, just didn't tell him who it was," she informs me.

"You think Bianca will tell him everything?" I ask my sister.

"I don't know, probably not everything, I guess we'll know in the morning as Drew is sure to tell Adam and Owen if Bianca does tell him all." She sighs and begins biting her lip.

"I know you didn't want to say anything at first because you were scared but he raped you Clare!" My voice raises a little and she gets up going to her dresser again.

"He didn't rape me," she argues but her voice is quiet and doesn't sound like she believes it.

"He got you so drunk you couldn't stand and then had sex with you what else do you call it? You broke up with him the next morning and when Bianca and I found you were sobbing and tossing your cookies. You told us yourself you said no and he didn't stop," I remind her, I hate bringing this up I know how it upsets her but she's been holding this secret too long.

"He was drunk too," she argues in a timid voice.

"That's no excuse Clare he knew what he was doing. If you'd broken up with him and he never bothered you again then maybe I could let it go but he continually shows up every few months. Probably every time he breaks up with a girl or gets bored with the girl he has. He stood up to Owen but that doesn't mean Johnny's not afraid of him and if Johnny's going to keep pestering you then he should be taken care of once and for all." I assert.

Truthfully I never liked Johnny, I didn't trust him with Clare and I thought he was too old for her. But I was only 11 when they started dating and didn't think anyone would listen to me. Johnny stood up to Owen and our adoptive brothers but if you ask me it was all part of his plan, I think all he wanted was to take her virginity from day one.

"If Johnny bugs me again then I'll do something but he usually gets bored and leaves me alone." She says pulling her pajamas out of her drawer.

"Yeah for a few months maybe, if I see him again I'm telling Owen myself, I'd rather Owen be really mad than for Johnny to find a way to hurt you again," I affirm.

She gives me a sort of lopsided sad smile and kisses my forehead, thanks me for being a good sister and says goodnight. I leave her room and get ready for bed; I fall asleep quickly and spend all night dreaming about Cam instead of my boyfriend so when I wake up the next morning I'm not only conflicted but feeling a little guilty. Clare is in the shower when I get up so I just get dressed and go down for breakfast. Spinner has already left for work but Emma is drinking coffee at the table. Clare comes down while I'm finishing up breakfast and she just grabs a granola bar.

"Not hungry?" Emma asks.

Clare just shakes her head and grabs some coffee. When Owen honks we're both ready for school and we say goodbye to Emma. Owen is eerily silent on our way to school but Tris is filling the silence, he's good at that. Owen parks at school and the four of us walk in together; I follow Clare to her locker instead of going to mine.

"So have you thought anymore about telling Owen and the others about Johnny?" I ask my sister.

"Maya," she sighs.

"What? If Johnny is…" I begin but I'm interrupted by the calling of Clare's name.

We both look down the hall at Jake and Fitz running toward her and both calling her name. They skid to a halt in front of us at the same time and look at Clare.

"Come to our birthday party with me?" Jake and Fitz ask at the same time.

"Whoa all in synchronicity and everything," I giggle.

"Of course I'll come to your birthday party guys," Clare smiles coquettishly. "I'm still showing you around today right Jake?" She asks.

"Yeah right after school," Jake says smiling at Clare but managing to glare at his brother at the same time.

"And I'll show you around on Wednesday," she grins at Fitz and he gives a cocky smile and glower at his brother.

"Why don't you have lunch with me today?" Fitz propositions Clare.

"Sorry boys Mia is back and we're going with Owen to the Dot to see her for lunch." I answer for Clare.

"Oh right the whole team is supposed to go too," Fitz says giving his brother a smug look.

"Then I guess I'll see you at lunch, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to track down Adam." Clare tells us.

She walks off; Fitz and Jake push at each other and go their separate ways. I laugh at how well my sister has managed to wrap twins around her little finger so quickly. I finally make it to my locker, neither Tris nor Zig is at their lockers so I open mine and start pulling out books. When I close my locker Cam is leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Morning Beautiful," he grins.

"Good morning," I smile.

"I don't think I remember how to get to French class want to show me?" Cam questions raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"You've forgotten since yesterday?" I query smiling coyly and laughing a little.

"Yep," he replies. I shake my head and we start walking toward French class. "I think you're the prettiest girl at this school," Cam tells me as we're walking.

"You do?" I ask and I know I'm blushing,

"Yeah," he says taking me by the arm and pulling me into a hallway, "I do."

Before I can say anything else his lips attach to mine, just as I'm starting to melt into the kiss I hear Owen yelling.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH YOUR LIPS ON HER ROOKIE!"

**Update soon from right here.**


	3. If I Catch You Talking to that Boy Again

**Ch. 3 If I Catch You Talking to that Boy Again**

**(OWEN)**

I advance to kill Cam but Maya steps in front of me and it's the only thing that saves his miserable life.

"Owen relax it was just a kiss," she says putting her hand on my chest.

"You have a boyfriend and he does not have permission to kiss you from me or Zig!" I growl at Cam, looking at him over Maya's head.

"Owen it was a tiny peck, barely that relax, let it go we need to get to class anyway," Maya pleads with me just as the bell rings.

"You touch her or even think about her again I'm going to kill you Rookie! She has a boyfriend and when and if she becomes single again you have to go through me, her dad, Peter, Jay, Sean, Spinner and Emma before you can even ask her out," I inform Cam.

"I thought your sister's name was Clare?" Cam questions Maya.

"It is, Emma is Spinner's wife and I have another older sister named Darcy," Maya says grabbing Cam's jacket, "I'll explain later," she says and they rush off before I can kill Cam.

"You happy Mia's back today?" Drew asks me when I get to class.

"Dude you have no idea, feels like she's been gone forever," I respond sitting at my desk.

"Hey we're having a birthday party this weekend you guys want to come? Clare already said she was coming," Fitz tells us.

I'm already pissed at Cam for kissing Maya I don't need to be reminded that Fitz and his twin are hitting on Clare.

"Yeah I'm in," Drew nods.

"Me too if I can bring Mia," I respond.

"Sure and bring Bianca, Adam can come too," Fitz says as the bell rings again and Miss Oh starts class.

When the bell rings at the end of class I walk with Fitz, Drew, Bianca and Dallas to math class. I concentrate as best I can all morning but I'm very anxious to see my girlfriend at lunch. When the lunch bell does finally ring I can't get out of class fast enough. I stash my backpack in my locker, I want to drive but it's less than a block from the school. Plus I know Clare, Tris, Maya, Zig, Drew, Bianca, Adam, Eli and a good portion of the team are coming to see Mia and Izzy, or in the teams case meet them. Clare is already on the steps with Eli and Adam; I smile at them and start walking to the Dot knowing the others will find us at the Dot.

"OWEN!" Izzy shrieks happily when she sees me walk in.

"Hi Princess," I smile as she runs and jumps in my arms.

She's nine now, she's 4'8 which makes her just a few inches shorter than Clare but she's a stick and weighs about 50 pounds. I hug Izzy tightly and set her down, taking Mia into my arms, her arms go around my neck and our lips collide for a long overdue passionate kiss. Our lips remain locked for several minutes and I know at least Drew and some of the team has arrived when I hear a chorus of approving whistles.

"Whoa!" Dallas and Luke say in an admiring tone when they see Mia.

"Babe this is most of my team, Dallas our captain and center, Cam our left wing, Luke our right wing, Fitz our goalie, and the Swedish twins Bo and Ingvar our right and left defensive men. Guys this is my girlfriend Mia," I introduce them.

"She's hot!" Luke says.

"Yeah and taken," I remind them keeping my arm firmly around Mia.

"We brought you presents from France," Izzy says to Clare pulling at her hand to pull her to the table.

Clare sits down and Izzy sits on her lap, Clare's been babysitting for Izzy since she was five so Izzy is very fond of her. The rest of us sit down and Peter comes to take our order. When I first started dating Mia a year ago it was a little awkward between me and Peter since he and Mia had dated a long time. After a couple of months things had gone back to normal and Peter and me were good friends again. He was now glad I was with Mia and they remained friends as well.

"Maya we got you this pretty dress," Izzy says pulling out a pink and black dress.

"I love it," she smiles.

"Tris we brought you a real French beret," Izzy says pulling a black beret from the bag.

"Cool thanks," he smiles putting it on.

"Owen we brought you this," Izzy says handing me a small white case.

"Sweet thanks Babe thanks Princess," I smile kissing Mia fervently and kissing Izzy's cheek when I pull a bone handled pocket knife from the case.

"You can pick it up from my place later since you can't take it into to school," Mia tells me.

"You won't be able to wear yours until summer Clare," Izzy tells her pulling out a tiny purple thing.

Clare takes it holding up a very tiny French bikini top! Just about every other guy at the table looks at the bikini top, then Clare's chest and they then all get a horny look on their face as they start picturing Clare in the bikini.

"No! You are never allowed to wear that!" I tell her firmly and Mia hits my stomach.

"Ignore him Clare you can wear it whenever you want," Mia tells her.

"Nope I agree with Owen you can't ever wear it," Peter tells her, bringing us our order with another waiter and Clare glowers at the both of us.

"I love my new swimsuit thanks Mia and Izzy. Excuse me a minute I'm going to the washroom," Clare says getting Izzy off her lap, putting the bikini top back in the bag and getting up.

"How could you get her a French bikini?" I ask Mia.

"Owen she's almost seventeen she can wear a French bikini if she wants to," Mia argues.

I'm about to reply when Fitz growls and his eyes narrow at something behind us. I turn to see Clare flirting with Jake near the counter; she's facing him and fingering the buttons on his flannel shirt. She's smiling and biting her lip, batting her eyelashes and he's eyeing her with a lustful look.

"She gets in enough trouble without a tiny bikini," I remark to Mia before getting up and walking over to Clare and Jake.

"What are we talking about?" I ask leaning an arm on Clare's shoulder.

"I'm showing Jake around this afternoon," Clare replies.

"Cool," I reply and then give Jake a hard look, "touch her and I'll kill you," I tell Jake and then pull Clare back to the table.

"You know I'm showing Mark around tomorrow," Clare tells me and Fitz grins.

I can't believe she got him to let her call him Mark, Luke called him Mark the first time they met and Fitz punched him. He warned us all that nobody calls him Mark, not his parents, not his teachers, no one. Yet Clare kisses the boy and she can call him whatever she wants.

"He already knows if he touches you I'll kill him," I reply but Fitz only grins at Clare still, guess I'll have to remind him not to touch her tomorrow.

While we eat the guys on the team ask Mia lots of questions about being a model. When we're done eating I give Mia a fiery goodbye kiss.

"You coming over tonight?" She asks.

"Yep be over after practice," I grin.

I hug Izzy goodbye, they say goodbye to everyone else and leave, the rest of us start walking back to school.

"Dude your girlfriend is super-hot and a model and older than you, you lucky dog," Dallas says.

"Yeah I get it now," Luke remarks and I smile.

"Yep Mia is amazing," I grin thinking about all the things I'm going to do to her tonight.

**(MAYA)**

"I don't think I'm getting on Owen's good side," Cam remarks as we sit down in French class.

"It might have helped if you didn't kiss me in the halls," I laugh.

"Yeah maybe," he shrugs.

"I do have a boyfriend you know," I remind him.

"Yeah I know but how long do you think that's going to last?" Cam asks just as Zig comes in the room and sits down at his desk.

"Hey Beautiful," Zig smiles and gives me a soft kiss.

Madam comes in and starts class; near the end of class she pairs us off for an assignment. I get paired with Cam and Zig is not happy about this, he doesn't say anything but he tenses up and takes my hand under the table. I kiss his cheek trying to calm him down and he relaxes a bit. Zig gets paired with Tris and they make plans to meet after school.

"I have practice after school but you could come to my billet house after that or we could meet at your place," Cam says.

"You can come over Owen can drop you off," I reply and Cam looks a little scared, "I'll talk to Owen and make sure he doesn't kill you," I assure him.

At morning break I find Owen at his locker.

"Hey you're coming to lunch right?" He asks.

"Yeah of course, Zig and Tris too, um Cam and I have a French project to work on after your practice can you bring him over?" I question.

"No!" Owen replies sort of growling.

"Owen before you got together with Mia you kissed a few girls that had boyfriends. We're working on a project that's it, we'll work in the living room and I'm sure Emma and Clare will be home," I point out.

"Emma yes but Clare is showing Jake around this afternoon which means I already got to worry about her," Owen replies as sort of a grumble.

"Owen you don't have to worry about me, we're just working on a project and I'm dating Zig, I really like Zig. Please just drop Cam off after practice," I practically beg.

"Fine I'll bring him but I'm staying, I can take him home after and keep an eye on you and be home when Clare gets there," he grins.

"Thanks," I smile kissing his cheek and then walk off shaking my head.

"Hey why are people saying they saw you kissing Cam this morning?" Zig asks putting his arm around my shoulders as we walk into class.

"We were just talking Zig don't listen to what people say," I tell him.

Okay I'm lying, a little white lie to spare his feelings, it was just a kiss after all. The rest of the morning goes by pretty quickly and lunch with Mia is fun, watching Owen's face when she got her bikini from Mia and Izzy was particularly amusing. When school finally ends Zig and Tris walk me home on the way to Tris' house. I hug Tris and kiss Zig when we reach my door, I watch them walk off and go inside. No one is home yet so I grab a snack, sit at the table and get a start on my homework. Emma comes home at five, she greets me and starts dinner, Owen and Cam arrive a few minutes later.

"Hey Cam this is Emma, Cam's in my French class and we have a project, we can work at the table," I tell Cam.

"Hi Em," Owen greets Emma kissing her cheek.

"Hey shouldn't you be headed to Mia's?" Emma asks and Owen looks at us. "I'll keep an eye on them go spend time with Mia and Izzy, you haven't seen them in a couple of weeks," Emma tells him.

"Rookie," Owen barks at him and Cam looks over, "behave yourself or I'll kick your ass at practice again."

"Yes sir," Cam says.

Owen smiles, waves to us and walks out, Cam and I get out our French books and get to work. We work for about an hour before the door opens again and Spin comes in.

"Hi Spin," I smile.

"Hey, who's that?" He asks nodding to Cam.

"Cam this is Spinner he's married to Emma, Cam and I are working on a French project," I tell him.

"Cool, where's Clare?" Spin questions.

"Showing that new boy around remember?" Emma asks.

"Oh yeah, she checked in yet?" Spin asks.

"No but her curfew isn't for a while, relax she'll be fine," Emma tells him and then looks at Cam, "Are you staying for dinner Cam?"

"No ma'am I should really get home," Cam responds and then Spinner's phone rings.

"Hey Jay…SHE WAS WHAT?!...Yeah be over shortly," Spin says' and hangs up. "I'll take you home Cam I have to go get Clare from Sean and Jay's place," Spin tells us.

"Why what happened?" Emma asks.

"Let's go!" Spinner barks at Cam.

"That can't be good," Emma remarks looking at me and I shake my head.

**(CLARE)**

"Well that's all of Queen street, what would you like to see now?" I ask Jake as we get back into his car.

"I don't know you're the one that's lived here her whole life," he replies, he lets me drive since I know my way around.

Remembering my brand new bikini in my backpack and the fact that Sean and Jay have a hot tub at their townhouse I get an idea.

"I know just where to go," I grin.

"Is this your place?" Jake asks when I park.

"Nope," I reply grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car.

"Uh I don't think breaking and entering should be on the tour," he remarks uncomfortably.

"Relax good boy, the guys that live here are like brothers to me," I tell him finding the right key on my key chain.

Maya and I have keys to the Milligan house, Spin and Emma's house, Peter's place and Sean and Jay's just in case. They all have keys to our place too and Owen has keys to their places as well as ours of course.

"It looks like two pigs live here," Jake remarks when he sees the living room.

"Two bachelors," I correct him. "Wait here," I tell Jake running up to Sean's room. Sean and Jay won't be home from the garage for at least another hour. I grab a pair of board shorts from Sean's dresser and going back down stairs. "Put these on," I instruct Jake.

"Uh are you sure we should be here and what do I need these for?" He asks cautiously.

He and Fitz are very different; Fitz would have put on the shorts right away without asking any questions and probably wouldn't care if we had broken in.

"I told you already the guys that live here are more adoptive older brothers to me and Maya. Sean and Jay live here, I told you about them earlier. You need these for the hot tub, now I'm going to change into my swimsuit," I tell him picking up my backpack and going into the downstairs washroom.

I'm changed before Jake so I go out to the backyard taking the cover off the hot tub and turning the bubbles on. It's freezing outside so I get in the hot water as quickly as I can. Jake comes out a couple minutes later, his skin breaks out in goose flesh as soon as he's in the cold air. I bite my lip at his chiseled bare chest and get out of the hot tub to pull him in. When he sees me in my tiny new bikini he freezes, his eyes go wide and his mouth drops to the floor.

"You like it? It's my brand new bikini all the way from France," I tell him.

"It's…very nice," he squeaks out in a horny voice.

I smile and pull him to the hot tub; he gets in and I sit him on the bench. He manages to move enough to put his hands on my waist as I face him and straddle his lap. I loop an arm around his neck and comb my fingers through his short spiky hair which is a lot like Fitz's.

"So Fitz likes hockey what do you like?" I question Jake.

"I like to build things, garden, hike and stuff," he replies as I move on his lap a little and feel him getting harder.

"A real rugged man huh?" I say in coquettish voice, "And you like to work with your hands, I bet you're good with them."

"Yeah," he says in a squeak but his hands get tighter around my waist. I giggle flirtatiously, put my hand at the back of his neck and crush our lips together. "Uh Owen said if I touched you he'd kill me," Jake says a little frightened pulling out of the kiss after a couple of minutes.

"Owen just talks big, don't let him scare you. He's just protective that's all, he won't actually kill you. Besides I can feel how hard you are," I coo in a teasing tone as I graze my hand down his leg and rub his stiff cock through the shorts.

"Oh…God," he squeaks out, "oh hell at least I'll die happy," he grins pressing his lips to mine again.

I part my lips and his tongue slides in twirling around mine and I smile into the kiss. Moving on his lap, feeling his cock get harder and harder, his hands stay at my waist for a few minutes and then they begin roaming up my back.

"I think we should be skinny dipping," I whisper into his ear with a purring carnal tone.

"Skinny…dipping," he stammers with his cheeks turning red.

"I'll get us started," I grin standing up and off his lap.

Reaching behind my neck I untie the strings holding up this tiny purple bikini. Jake shifts, his eyes glued to me, opening just a little bit wider in anticipation of seeing my breasts. The cold January air makes my nipples get hard and erect, seeing this Jake licks his lips. I reach back and unlatch the hook on the back, placing my arm over my breasts as I take off the bikini top. I drop it in the water and bite my lip as I prepare to remove my arm from my breasts and Jake is practically jumping in anticipation and then I hear an angry voices.

"CLARE!" Sean and Jay yell at the same time.

Jake whips his head around startles and very scared, I slowly turn my head to the side to smile at them.

"Hi, didn't think you'd be home so early," I reply with a smile.

Jay and Sean look right at Jake with very menacing looks and Jake shrinks a little bit.

"You get out!" Jay commands.

"Get dressed and go home you have two minutes," Sean tells him.

"See you tomorrow Clare," Jake says jumping out of the hot tub and running inside.

"Only if you live that long," Jay calls after him.

Jake disappears inside and they both look at me, they eye my bikini top in the water and the bottoms I'm still wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Sean questions taking off his jacket and handing it to me to put on.

"The new bikini Mia and Izzy brought me from France," I smile slipping on Sean's jacket.

"Who the fuck is that guy?!" Jay questions.

"Jake Martin, he just moved here with his twin who is on Owen's hockey team," I reply as we here the door slam and I know Jake is gone.

"Go get some damn clothes on while I call Spinner," Jay demands.

I grab my bikini top; go inside drying off and getting dressed in the washroom while I listen to Jay telling Spinner that I was half naked in a hot tub with some boy named Jake.

"Spinner's on his way to get you," Sean tells me when I emerge from the washroom fully dressed.

"Now you want to tell us what the hell you were doing with him?" Jay inquires.

"Kissing in your hot tub," I reply.

"You should not be naked in a hot tub with some guy you barely know, you are sixteen!" Jay exclaims.

"Excuse me?! When you were sixeen you were hooking up with anything that breathed and had boobs in the ravine and while you were dating Alex! All we did today was kiss; I can handle myself, especially with a boy like Jake!" I snap back.

"Yeah but kissing quickly leads to more and teenage guys only think about one thing," Sean argues.

"I know how to handle horny teenage guys I do it all the time," I counter sitting on the sofa with my arms crossed.

"You had better not mean that the way it sounds," Sean growls.

"I meant it exactly the way it sounds! You all need to stop thinking that I'm Maya and all I've done is kiss a boy. It astounds me that you all think I'm still a virgin!" I exclaim, I didn't exactly mean for that in for to slip out it just did in a fit of annoyance.

They both freeze, go a little pale, their eyes go wide and their mouths open as they look like they might be about to have heart attacks. Oops probably shouldn't have let that bit of information come out.

"EXCUSE ME?!" They both holler at the same time.

**(JAKE)**

I leave the wet shorts in the washroom upstairs, get my boxers, jeans and shoes on and run out to my car. I don't even bother to put my socks or shirt on I'm too afraid Sean and Jay will kill me, they're big guys I think they could snap me like a twig. When I get home Fitz is there, he must've gotten a ride from one of his teammates.

"Jake you're late for dinner that isn't like you," Mom says in a scolding tone when I get in and Fitz snickers at me with a mouth full of lasagna.

"Sorry Mom Clare was showing me around and we lost track of time," I tell them and now Fitz looks angry.

"Well I'm certainly looking forward to meeting this Clare at your party, Fitz tells us she's coming," Dad remarks.

"Yeah she is," I grin sitting down and making myself a plate.

"So what sights did Clare show you this afternoon?" Mom asks.

"Oh just about everything," I reply with a smirk directed at my brother.

"Well that's nice, so about your party this weekend, it's going to be pretty cold but I thought Dad could barbeque, we'll get a big cake of course, ice cream, punch," Mom is saying and we both roll our eyes.

"How about a water fight Mom?" Fitz suggests and I smile.

"In January? It's going to be freezing," she shakes her head.

"After lunch, keep it out doors, keep it relatively short, make sure everyone brings clean and dry clothes to change into. We'll build a fire in here and do s'mores afterwards," Dad says.

"Sweet thanks Dad," I grin.

"Awesome," Fitz smiles.

"Everyone has to be out by eleven," Mom tells us.

"Mom c'mon," Fitz complains.

"Midnight," Dad says and Mom glares at him.

For the rest of dinner I have to listen to Fitz talk about his practice. After dinner I have to do the dishes for being late, when I'm done I still got homework to do. I go up to my room and spend the next two hours doing homework. When I'm done I hear Fitz getting out the shower and I go to brush my teeth. My twin saunters out still wet and with only a towel around his waist.

"Don't you shower after practice?" I question.

"Yeah but the showers are weak and I don't have the right soap there," he replies and walks off to his room.

I brush my teeth and exit just as Fitz is trying to get back in. He starts brushing his teeth and I linger in the doorway.

"I had a great time with Clare today, after she showed me around town we went to a townhouse where a couple of her brother's live," I tell my brother.

"Yeah so," Fitz shrugs as he spits out some toothpaste.

"So remember that new bikini she got? I saw it on her, while she was straddling my lap in their hot tub," I reply and enjoy watching as my brother's face gets real hard and red in the mirror. "She even took her top off," I tell him and quickly go to my room before we start fighting.

I get ready for bed and get in bed thinking of Clare in the hot tub in that wonderfully tiny bikini.

**Update as soon as I can probably picking up with Clare at Jay and Sean's.**


End file.
